He Was Perfection
by EricCartmanIsLove
Summary: He was Token, the great Token Black. He was perfection, he could sing, he could act, he could play sports, he was rich, he could even be president if he ever gave two craps about politics. But there was her voice, Maria Scott's voice ringing in the back-burner of his mind. "I don't like your kind." Oneshot


**He Was Perfection**

Token grazed his fingers over her face, his expression was solemn as he looked straight into the mirrors. His eyes, the brown windows into his confident, wild soul were now dim and strained.

Was. . Was there something wrong with him?

No, no there wasn't. He was Token, the great Token Black. He was perfection, he could sing, he could act, he could play sports, he was rich, he could even be president if he ever gave two craps about politics. But there was her voice, Maria Scotts's voice ringing in the back-burner of his mind. The voice that kept him glued to the mirror, the voice that kept his fingers checking his face. Finally, Token closed his eyes, and only winced when he heard his voice again.

_"I don't like your kind."_

_Token froze, he had been going on and on about what he could do. His mental list pleas and his abilities to please her tore to pieces as he frowned in confusion._

_"What?" He said silently._

_Maria crossed her arms, her cold blue eyes glaring- no- shooting daggers into his. "I don't like. . .Your type of people. Got that? Now leave me alone. And don't come by my house again."_

_Before the door shut, Token's eyes travelled to the man inside. He was about his age, a tall, skinny brown-haired boy stood there smiling sickily at him. Token's heart broke in two ways, he must've been his girlfriend..Her pretty, skinny. . White boyfriend._

_And then Token's eyes widened, he nearly stumbled back on his feet. He took a shattered breath, and stormed away from Maria's door._

The memory lost it's color and broke when Token opened his eyes again, he pushed his hair back and sighed before looking down at the floor. He ran home as fast as he could, ran up stairs and shut the bathroom door behind him. Maria's house wasn't far from his. And he felt a sting once he realized he'd have to keep seeing her every day. How could he face her now? What if he and her were forced to do an assignment together? He wouldn't be able to decline or put up some sort of complaint. What would he say? I'm sorry I can't work with Mariah because he hates. . His kind?

"Oh God. . ." Token moaned. The mere thought of these things happening made him cringe.

Token backed away from the mirror and let himself plop down on the toliet., covering his face with his hands. He'd never had to deal with something like this, he had grown accustomed to changing for different people. Mainly other girls he thought were hot. Mariah liked blondes? Sure, he could do that, skinny? Of course, he worked out all the time, no skin off his back. But. .How did one change their skin color?

If he was so perfect, why did he need to change at all?

Token narrowed his eyes, his stomach rumbled, but he felt no real desire to taste any food. He heard his mother knock on his door, she must've sensed something was wrong with her son. But Token didn't answer, and eventually his mother stopped persisting. Token finally stood, walking to the door and opening it, peaking his head through. He saw the clock, it was nearly three in the morning. Token rolled his eyes.

"Way to go, Token. By the time you wake up it'll probably be lunch at school." Token berated himself, coming fully out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He missed the comfort of his bed, but as he laid down and threw his legs aside, the comfort was only a minimum. Token frowned again, with all this anxiety he'd probably have nightmares. About himself, about Maria, about everyone.

Everyone. . Everyone always need something from him. His talent, his beauty, his weight, his ideas. . He even needed something from himself. .

Token tossed over to the other side of the bed. He was disgusted with himself the most. How could he like Maria? He was cold to him, she was racist to him, why did. . .did he still like her?

He never thought he could be brought down so easily by someone, Token bit his lip. His whole life he was shielded from things like this, they lived in South Park, the place where this sort of thing was least likely to happen. He went to South Park High, a school that was supposed to accept everyone. This wasn't supposed to happen to him, not him. No.

And yet it did, he fell in love with Maria, the racist next door (literally).

Token suddenly bolted right up, did. . did Kyle ever have to go through things like this? And then the idea of calling him came to mind. He flipped over to his nightstand, picked up his cell phone and dialed Kyle's number with a trembling hand.

"Ring. . . Ring. . .Ring"

"Hello?" Came the groggy voice of Kyle Browflowski.

"Hey, Kyle, it's me, Token." Token said, holding the phone closer to his ear.

"Token? What are you doing cal -"

"I need to ask you a question," Token interrupted him, frowning once more.

"Is it really important?"

"Yes."

"Okay. . " Kyle said, Token heard rustling on the other line. "What is it?"

"You know that girl that goes to South Park High? Maria Scott?" Token began, feeling his palms begin to collect sweat.

There was a small pause before Kyle answered. "Yeah?"

"Well. . I talked to him earlier tonight. .I was trying to ask him out. .And well . .Um. . "

"Yes?" Kyle pressed on, the grogginess in his voice was gone.

"He said. . Uh. . Well he said he didn't like. ."my kind" "

Token swallowed hard as he waited for Kyle's response. "My kind? What do you. .Oh. . Oh, I'm sorry Token."

"It's okay, I mean. . How do you. . What should I do now? I mean, I can't sleep at all . .I don't know what to do, I -"

"Listen, Token," Kyle began, sounding completely serious now. "Sometimes. . Things like this happen, and. . It's best not to let things like this get in the way of what we want. We. . Sometimes people like that. . Like Maria are left forgotten. .They. . If they judge you like that. . Then you don't need them anywhere in your life, You need to forget about her, okay? You understand, Token?"

Token took a short breath, then answered, "Okay. . "

"You gonna be alright?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. . I think so . .Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

He could almsot hear Kyle smiling through the phone. "Yeah, okay, sure."

"Goodnight, Kyle."

"Goodnight, don't let the bad bugs bite."

Token laughed silently as Kyle's line went dead, he turned off the phone and laid it back in it's place. Reaching a bit farther, he turned off the lamp. Smiling slightly.

Maybe he'd get some sleep tonight.

**A/N Well...that was short lol. This is my first fanfic ever so please cut me some slack:} Review  
**


End file.
